


A Prince and An Idiot [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: King Michael AU, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a thief in the castle who doesn’t actually steal anything. And he won’t go the fuck away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prince and An Idiot [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

Mediafire: 

**Download** : [M4B Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0nbuybof1p5t8hu/A+Prince+and+An+Idiot.m4b) (30.53 MBs)

 **Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hhp9mt89gz3rrhg/A+Prince+And+An+Idiot.mp3) (25.41 MBs)

Running time [0:27:44]


End file.
